stjarnornaskrigfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
Star Wars: The Clone Wars (roman)
' ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars ' är en roman skriven av Karen Traviss, vilken gavs ut av Del Rey. Boken är en adaption av den animerade filmen Star Wars: The Clone Wars, även den skriven av Traviss. Detta är den första av en serie om fem böcker, inspirerad av filmen och tv-serien. Jeff Gurner var uppläsare för ljudboken. Utgåvor USA * ISBN 0-345-50898-X; 26 juli 2008, Del Rey, inbunden bok, 272 sidor. * ISBN 0-7393-7681-0; 26 juli 2008, Random House Audio, oavkortad ljudbok på CD. * ISBN 0-7393-7682-9; 26 juli 2008, Random House Audio, oavkortad ljudbok på kassettband. Resten av världen * ISBN 0-09-953319-7; 1 oktober 2009, Arrow Books, pocketbok , 272 sidor. * ISBN 978-80-252-1075-8; oktober 2008, EGMONT ČR, inbunden bok på tjeckiska (''Star Wars: Klonové války), 176 sidor. Förlagets sammanfattning Baksidan The raging Clone Wars illuminate dark motives and darker destinies until one question must be answered: Does the end ever justify the means? It's time the Jedi found out. Insidefliken Across the galaxy, the Clone Wars are raging. The Separatisterna, led by Count Dooku, the onetime Jedi, and now secret Jedi Lord, continue to press forward, and more and more worlds are either falling, or seceding and joining the cause. Under the leadership of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, the Republic heroically battles on, championed by its huge army of cloned soliders and their Jedi General. Anakin Skywalker, believed by some to be the prohesised "Chose One" destined to bring balance to the Force, is now a Jedi Knight udner the tutelage of his Jedi Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Death is a constant possibility - and his chances of survival aren't improved by the unexpected arrival of an apprentice: Ahsoka, a brash inexperienced fourteen-year-old Padawan. But there's no time for Anakin to question his latest orders. He and Obi-Wan have been assigned a new mission, and failure is not an option. Jabba the Hutt's precious infant son has been kidnapped, and when the frantic parent applies to the Jedi for help, it falls to Anakin, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, and their clone troops to track down the evidence and retrive the missing Huttlet. And more is at stake: for a greatful Jabba just might allow the Republic access to the Hutt-controlled space lanse the Grand Army desperately needs in order to beat the Separatists into submission. But the Republic is not the only power that craves access to those space lanes. Count Dooku, determined to win the prize for the Separatists, has set a trap for the Jedi. When they find the Huttlet, they will also find Dooku's master assassin, Asajj Ventress, and countless legions of battle droids waiting to spring a trap. The blazing new animated feature film Star Wars: The Clone Wars takes place in the years preceding Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith and sets the stage for the groundbreaking TV series. Both contain all original material - direct from the brilliant imagination of legendary Star Wars creator George Lucas. And these exciting new adventures and characters are being brought to life in book form by none other than #1 New York Times bestselling Star Wars author Karen Traviss. Synopsis Framträdande Bakom kulisserna Omslagsgalleri Bibliografi Noter och Referenser Externa länkar * Kategori: Böcker Kategori: Karen Traviss Kategori: Star Wars: Clone Wars Kategori: Rise of the Empire era Kategori: Clone Wars-multimediaprojektet